


Teenage Fun, Politics, Alternate Worlds, and More!

by TheAlrightSomethingOrOther



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlrightSomethingOrOther/pseuds/TheAlrightSomethingOrOther
Summary: After leaving the dark world, Susie walks off into the forest, reaching a stump with junk and trinkets around it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> After leaving the dark world, Susie walks off into the forest, reaching a stump with junk and trinkets around it.

**Chapter 1: New Friend (Susie's POV)**

**And I'm here, lair sweet lair. Gonna be here the next like... 5 hours or so.**

She made her way through the mess of axe heads, collectibles, and general shiny or menacing things, sitting down on the stump.

**Well, now what. Normally there's something I can think of, but I can only think about tomorrow. Hanging out with Kris in the dark world... Guess I'll sleep on it?**

She curled up on the stump, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

**Glad I've finally got a few friends. Kinda funny it's Kris actually, would've never guessed before. I mean, he barely ever did anything, hardly reacted whenever I'd threaten him... Kinda feel bad about it actually... I mean, I never really did much to him, really just called him a freak and hurt him a bit... Never stole from him I guess... But it was pretty mean to call him a freak... I mean, he is a human around a bunch of monsters.........**

She started feeling more and more sleepy as she thought about her past deeds. Eventually falling asleep.

She woke up, the moon in the night sky.

**Fuck. If it's not before 2:00 AM I'm fucked.**

Susie panicked a bit before getting off the stump and making it through the forest.

**I don't even fucking know what time it is, so for all I fucking know, The Night Shift's at his worst.**

She finally made it to the sidewalk and started going to her house quick as she could, before seeing a light shining at her.

"Susie, why are you out at 12 AM? You know you have to come with me, right?"

She stopped in her tracks, looking at the Officer.

**Fuck, The Night Shift Dude.**

The Officer before her was a 6'3, somewhat big looking, 26ish, grumpy, tired human. He shined a flashlight at her and gestured for her to come over.

"Uh, I was just going home officer."

**Fuck, he looks a lot angrier than usual, did he stay up all day or something?**

"You know there's a curfew of 9:30 PM for unattended minors in this town, right? I've told you this an uncountable amount of times, right?"

Susie shuffled over to the Officer.

"Well, didn't think I'd be out this long. Took a nap outside."

The Officer rolled his eyes.

"Well, the police station's just around the block. We're gonna go over there, I'm gonna call your father, and you're gonna be picked up."

"Got it..."

**This is fucking terrible. Night Shift's mad, so I have to pay the price.**

She followed the Officer to the police station, they entered the building, and he sat down in one of the visitor chair briefly.

"Just... Sit down in one of the chairs, I just need to do this for a second..."

Susie sat down in one of the chairs as she watched the man generally recuperate.

"Ugh... Alright... Let's get you to the interview room and I'll call your father."

The Officer got up, and she followed. He went through the front and took a left to a room with four chairs.

"Take a seat."

She did as instructed, he took a seat in front of her.

"Now... Before I do anything, have anything to say?"

"Yeah, why are you so pissed?"

He sighed.

"Why not... Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... So, you know the human population is like under 2 million?"

She nodded.

"Apparently, while I was on a vacation for a week, I was sent 4 letters from the H.R.P or Human Repopulation Program. So, some idiot's gonna move in my house, wake me up while I'm sleeping, ruin my sleep schedule, try to get me to love them, and generally harass me. All because I was born with a detachable yellow blob. Oh, and of course, everyone in town's gonna tease me, calling me a 'Lucky Man'. I have to let some diurnal stranger in my house, and because I don't want that, I'm apparently weird."

**Holy shit, he's pissed about this. I didn't even get half of that, what the hell does he mean by yellow detachable blob?**

"Wow, that... Really sucks. Is that gonna happen to Kris?"

"...Why are you concerned about Kris... I'd stay away from humans, they're not trustworthy. Lie detection spells don't work on non-magical beings. Those human lie detector gizmo's don't work on people if they relax."

Susie had a mean look on her.

"Kris isn't a liar. He's too bad at speaking to lie, and he's trustworthy."

**He doesn't know fucking shit about Kris, racist asshole.**

"Sorry, I shouldn't say that about Kris... Just that the only humans I'm going to ever meet are me, some kid that doesn't speak, and some annoying, probably weeaboo, loser that's gonna annoy me for 2 months at least."

He sighed.

"I'm just really tired... I should just escort you to your house..."

**Wasn't he gonna call my dad? Whatever.**

"Yeah, you should."

The Officer opened the door to the interview room and began to walk out the police station, Susie following behind.

"So, uh, when's that person gonna move in your house?"

"11:00 AM tomorrow."

"Well, that'll probably wake you up then, huh?"

"Probably, she has keys to my house, but she'll probably still announce that she's arrived."

"Why are you so mad at her, I mean, didn't she not have a choice in the program either?"

"Oh, she had a choice. The government can't just make men move into a single woman's house, but, since it's part of their own sick fantasies, it's totally fine if men don't have a choice about being in the program. She had to go through a ton of paperwork to get in, of course, I thought it was a psychiatric evaluation, because I was a cop. Old perverts making the laws think 'Oh, if that happened to me it'd be great, if a woman moved in my house I'd be ecstatic, it's obviously every human man's fantasy.'."

"For a cop, you sure are ranting a lot about the law."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't be saying this crap, gonna regret all of this if I ever get sleep. You probably won't snitch though, I mean, it's not like I'm being corrupt."

"Pff, you're right."

**Maybe Night Shift's not too bad.**

They had finally arrived at Susie's house.

"Your dad's probably not home, it's only 1:15, just go inside."

"Got it, Officer."

Susie went towards the doorstep and found the spare key in the bushes, opening the door and going inside, locking it behind her.

**Well, that went well, didn't think Night Shift was like that. What did he mean by yellow detachable blob? Does he mean soul? Those are red aren't they?**

Susie walked around the house, making her way towards an old computer, booting it up, and looking up human soul color.

_( **Ad)** Blue soul lamp for 19.99 at_ _roomdecoration.com_

_www.quora.com_

_What do different soul colors mean in humans?_

_I was wondering because..._

She clicked on the second result

_"What do different soul colors mean in humans? I was wondering because in Dwarf Fortress it always details the soul color in humanoid races. Is this just a video game thing?"_

_"No, it isn't just a video game thing, humans can have a variety of soul colors, though they usually turn into a darker color as they get older. Souls tend to start out as red, but will develop a color by the age of 5, this color represents them as a person. The different colors are as follows:_

_Red: If they stay red, they're a very determined person, likely to go until the end._

_Cyan: If they turn cyan, they're a patient person, able to wait as long as they need._

_Orange: If they turn orange, they're a brave person, likely to fearlessly charge in._

_Blue: If they turn blue, they have a lot of integrity, unlikely to tell a lie, unlikely to go against their morals._

_Purple: If they turn purple, they'll persevere through anything, likely to ignore pain, and go on, no matter how slow they go._

_Green: If they turn green, they're a kind person, likely to help whoever in need, being generally charitable._

_Yellow: If their soul turns yellow, they're a very justice based person, likely to get in a fight protecting someone at school._

_As humans grow older, their soul will likely turn darker, this is because for every deed opposite to their soul, the color will darken. It doesn't mean they're a bad person, for instance a red soul could turn black if they end up falling into depression, becoming a lot less determined. Most adult humans have a somewhat dark soul, unless they have the exact same ideals as when they were 5. It is impossible to lighten a soul, even if they gain their ideals back. A soul's color cannot change back or into any other color, though, that doesn't mean humans can't change their mindset."_

**Huh, guess Night Shift is a good cop then.**

Susie shut down the computer and went to her bedroom, lying onto the bed.

**Wasn't Kris's soul red? Wonder what makes him so determined, it was a pretty light red... Weird he'd stay that light a red considering he's about 15. Wonder how light Night Shift's soul is?...**

Susie yawned.

**Meh, i should probably get some sleep...**

Susie rolled to her side and was able to fall asleep relatively fast.


	2. Chapter titles are a very important aspect to any piece of work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swap to Kris' point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I made bored in quarantine, hope somebody likes it.

The sound of his alarm ringing is something Kris has gotten accustomed to in Tuesdays. Being the only day he showers. He assumes it's normal for humans to shower only once a week, because of course, that's when he starts getting dirty. He turned to his alarm and saw the time.  
5:00 AM March 22nd 20XX  
He got out of bed and began to dig through his drawers for clothes, finding plenty of sweaters with color and pattern variations.  
He found himself feeling insecure about his 'lame' sweaters, now that he had a friend.  
 **My summer clothes should be here somewhere...**  
He dug deeper and began finding old shirts from even 7 years ago, still fitting him. He settled on a blue t-shirt with the words 'Mythical? More like radical!' on top of a mythic dragon, grabbing pants to go with it.  
 **I'll just wear it inside out.**  
Kris grabbed the clothes, and went to the shower, he put his clothes in the bathroom sink, and turned the shower on, waiting until it's hot before going in.  
He began washing everything with his apple shampoo, and his apple body wash, before rinsing off and getting out. He dried himself off before putting on his clothes, making sure his shirt is inside out. He got out of the bathroom and looked at the time.  
5:13 AM  
He grabbed a pencil, and eraser, stuffing it in his pockets before leaving the house. He found himself mindlessly walking, reaching his hands into his pockets and rolling his pencil across his eraser. (Not a euphanism.)  
After a bit, he saw an unfamiliar officer, what surprised him was that they were human, and walking towards them.  
The officer stopped in front of Kris, kneeling down to his level  
"Hey bud, why're you out so early? On a road trip? Lost your parents?"  
He was pretty uncomfortable at the officer's way of speaking.  
"I was just going to school..."  
The officer let out a small laugh.  
"Oh, bud, you must be new to town. School doesn't start till 9 for you."  
He was even more confused.  
 **Isn't he the one that's new to town or something?**  
"No... It starts at 6:30..."  
The cop sighed.  
"That's uh, 9th grade bud."  
He was a bit offended, though it's hard to read his face.  
"I am in 9th grade..."  
The cop stood up with an awkward look on his face.  
"Oh, uh, guess you're... Kris was it? You're a bit short for your age..."  
He got a bit defensive.  
"No?... I'm average in my class..."  
The cop scratched the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, well you're 4'5 about? Humans are actually relatively fast growing in size. Most your age would be at least 5'3 I'd say. You're eating well?"  
Kris sighed.  
 **Of course I'm below average...**  
"Well... I eat the supplements the government sends..."  
The cop raised an eyebrow.  
"Err, anything else dude?"  
Kris looked a bit confused  
"No... Not really. Maybe an apple or two..."  
The cop paused for a bit before asking something.  
"There's a fast food place that's open 24/7, I'm pretty hungry myself, and it's about time I go on break. Why don't you join me? You've got a bit till the school opens."  
Kris shrugged.  
"Why not..."  
The cop clapped his hands, holding them together.  
"Great! Follow me, I know a shortcut."  
The cop began walking, Kris following, until reaching an alley.  
"C'mon, it's right around here."  
Kris began to feel wary, but followed, reaching what looks to be a dead end.  
Kris was a bit scared at this point.  
 **There's nothing here... I've never met him before... Is he even a cop?**  
The man gestured to the side, showing a tight space in between buildings.  
"It's a bit of a hassle, but it is faster."  
The cop slid into the space, stepping further in it a bit.  
"C'mon dude, my break's only so long."  
Kris was able to slide in pretty easily, following the cop.  
 **Thank God... But, why haven't I seen him before?**  
There was a turn right in the gap, but other than that, everything went smoothly.  
"The place should be right around there!"  
The man pointed at a fast food place with a sign saying;  
 _"Mammal burger, made with 100% mammalian livestock"_  
 **Oh, that place, heard that their horse burgers were found to be laced with turkey.**  
The man began to walk to the restaurant, Kris in tow.  
The door was locked.  
"Must be only doing the drive-thru today..."  
The man looked around for cars before walking to the drive-thru speaker, hearing a voice from it.  
"Welcome back Theo, what're you doing up so late?"  
The man let out a chuckle.  
"Nothing much, probably won't be able to see ya for a bit. Switching to the day-shift since some girl saw my profile and swiped... I don't know, north? You know what I mean."  
The employee replied;  
"Riiight, the HRP, so who's taking your spot? Blook?"  
The man sighed.  
"No, due to Blook's spectral nature, he can legally do 18 hour shifts, and chooses to do so. Chief Undyne's actually taking my spot, since I busted that idiot recently."  
The employee sighed.  
"Riiight... Since she's obsessed with justice or fighting or whatever... So, may I take your order?"  
The man turned to Kris.  
"Hey dude, whaddya want? 18 piece of mammal chunks, or a half pounder?"  
Kris was puzzled   
"Um... 18 piece I guess?... Not sure if I can eat it all though..."  
The man laughed  
"You will."  
The man turned to the speaker  
"Can I get two 18 pieces, 2 water bottles, 1 double half pounder, a small fries, and 3 fruit salads."  
The employee sighed  
"Come on man, you know it's only me at this hour..."  
The man laughed.  
"You know I'm not changing my mind."  
The employee repeated the order back to him, and he walked up to the next window, paying for the order. He turned to Kris  
"And now we wait... Oh, right, the fries are for us to share."  
Kris nodded and stood there.  
The employee opened up the window and handed the cop their food.  
"There ya go Theo, all of the food you wanted.... Probably."  
The cop laughed.  
"As long as there's no feathers in it."  
The employee groaned.  
"One time, man..."  
"Anyways, here ya go."  
The cop handed Kris an 18 piece.  
The employee raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, who's that? Lost kid?"  
The cop shrugged.  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
The cop began to walk away, turning back to the employee.  
"See ya Thursday, set your alarm for 3 PM. Can't do a game without the incredible Shadowblade."  
The cop had a quick chuckle, while the employee seemed embarrassed.They walked away from the drive-thru, the cop leading Kris to a bench, sitting down.  
"Why don't we sit and eat a bit? We have time."  
Kris nodded, sitting down at the bench.  
"So, you better eat that 18 piece, pack up on food."  
Kris looked down at the food.  
"This is a bit too much..."  
The cop laughed  
"Nonsense! It's not enough if anything."  
The cop began digging through the bag, pulling out another 18 piece, a burger, and a small fries. He took about 6 fries, before handing it to Kris.  
"Don't handle salt well."  
He began eating, nudging Kris to do the same.  
 **I guess I'll eat this...**  
Kris began eating the meat. It tasted like mammal.  
"So, are you friends with Susie now?"  
Kris choked a bit on his food before swallowing it.  
"Well... I know them now..."  
"You seem like good friends, let me tell you, that kid doesn't get mad for others unless they like em'."  
 **I guess they're friends with me... That's nice.**  
He felt warm inside.  
"Hey, uh, you wouldn't suddenly become friends with them without a reason... They're your partner in the school project on Ratman's Lens Theory, right?"  
"... How did you know that?"  
 **I didn't even know what the project was on...**  
The cop scratched his neck.  
"Well, eh I was important in the development in the theory. Partially why Alph picked that for a project."  
He looked a tad uncomfortable around his involvement with the theory.  
"If you need any help with it, I can help, since you and Susie aren't the... Best with school assignments."  
Kris nodded.  
 **Good to know we probably won't fail... But...**  
"Uhm... What is Ratman's Lens Theory anyways?"  
The cop scratched his chin.  
"Well, it more or less relates to the multiverse theory. Essentially, an electronic camera of human design can see the light a TV remote emits. Though the whole theory revolves around the design of a camera able to see energy emitted from interdimensional rifts. Of course, the design is very... Well, not necessarily hard to make... Just hard to make legally. It needs a small portion of a soul."  
"A... Soul? Shouldn't any magic work?"  
"Well, you see, souls are a curious thing. It's the only part of the human body with magic. The reason it has to be a soul is the same reason you can't eat soil and sunlight. It has to be processed in some way. Only difference is, people could probably make an artificial vegetable. They could not make an artificial soul, the magic is simply too complex. Souls also have a very curious property when made into a proper lens, able to see any specific energy if tuned right. In fact, the theory is more or less how'd you tune the lens."  
"Well... do we know how to tune a lens to see that energy?"  
He let out a laugh.  
"We already have. Thing is, if that energy exists, it hasn't been found yet."  
"What do you mean? Doesn't it need part of a soul?"  
Kris looked concerned.  
"Pff, don't worry, it's hard to get part of a monster soul, and definitely lethal, but with a human, it's at most lifespan shortening. In fact, I'm the owner of one of 15 legally made lenses in the world."  
The cop lifted up his shirt a bit for his relatively bright yellow soul to come out, the soul looked like it had a shard missing from the middle.  
"First person who made a lens. Alph's probably gonna have me show it off in the school. Haven't really used it in months..."  
He looked at Kris surprised.  
"Wow, you really scarfed those down."  
Kris realized he's eaten the whole box.  
"Oh... Guess I did... What would you do if you found that energy?..."  
The man thought a bit as his soul went back in.  
"Probably put my soul near it, and gather some of my HP in one spot, before releasing it to stimulate the energy, basic martial arts. If my theory's correct, that'd make it bundle up, making a rift effect the area. Temporarily transporting the area to another world."  
He laughed.  
"Or I'd probably do the responsible thing and keep my mouth shut until I can study it further."  
Kris nodded, with a bugeyed stare.  
 **Is that what the dark world is?**  
"Well uh, anyways dude. Just go to school. You got advice from someone involved with the theory. You'll do good on the project. My throat's dry."  
The cop got up and left. He drank some water, and ate some food while walking.  
"Ya got 15 minutes till school formally opens!"  
He yelled behind his back.  
Kris got up and went to school, being one of the first in class, among Berdly, Noelle, and Temmie.  
"Finally decided to make it to class on time huh?"  
Berdly chortled.  
"Welcome to class Kris! Glad you could make it."  
Noelle smiled.  
Kris looked around the classroom, not even the teacher was there. He went to his seat, sitting down and waiting.  
"Not in your usual sweater huh? Finally realized how dumb it looks?"  
Berdly snickered.  
 **Yeah, pretty much... Don't appreciate that though...**  
"Don't be so mean Berdly!"  
Noelle walked over to Kris  
 **Now, what do they want...**  
"So, um, Kris?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"Why were you and Susie... In that closet for so long?"  
 **And why are you still in it...**  
Kris shrugged.  
"Oh, um, okay. I guess I don't need to know?"  
"Mhmm..."  
Noelle, walked back to their seat awkwardly.  
 **Ugh, why's this taking so long...**  
Kris heard heavy foot steps in the hallway.  
The foot steps began getting close to the door, eventually the doorknob could be heard jiggling.  
...  
...  
...  
"Hey! Someone open the door! It's locked!"  
It was Susie surprisingly enough.  
"Oh!"  
Noelle quickly got out of their chair to go open the door.  
"Hel-"  
"Yo."  
Susie cut off Noelle, walking towards her seat.  
Noelle seemed a bit bummed out by this.  
Susie sat down, and turned to Kris.  
"Sup nerd, remember what the project was about?"  
Kris paused for a second.  
"Ratman's Lens."  
"Cool."  
A bit of time passed, until Susie said something.  
"Oh damn, I uh, must've forgotten my phone in that closet, can you help me find it?"  
She smirked.  
"Sure!"  
The loudness of his voice surprised a few others.  
"I, uhm, yeah I can help."  
Susie snorted.  
"Hey, if you need help finding your phone, I can help!"  
Noelle got up in her seat cheerfully.  
"Oh, well uh, thing is, there's... Some glass we broke in there! Wouldn't want someone to step on it."  
Susie ran out the class, dragging Kris with her to the closet, closing the door behind them.  
...  
...  
...  
"Maybe we should keep on going forwards like last time?"  
Kris nodded.  
They moved forward a bit, only to bump into a wall, knocking down something.  
Kris walked backwards and found a light switch, flicking it on.  
It was a regular closet, they've knocked down a spray bottle.  
"What?! What the fuck! Why isn't it happening!"  
Susie seemed very upset, stomping on the spray bottle, busting it open.  
"Kris, you remember what happened right?"  
Kris nodded, seeming perplexed, and sad.  
"Yeah... We went in the closet, it was dark, we walked forward, and fell into the dark world..."  
"So it did fucking happen! Why the fuck isn't it now?"  
Susie punched the wall hard, a few scratches on her fist began to leak dust.  
"Susie, please calm do-"  
There was knocking on the door.  
"H-hello? Are you in there?"  
Alphys was at the door.  
The color drained from Kris's face.  
"Oh, uhm... Yeah, we'll be out in a second... Susie lost her phone in here."  
"A-alright, I'll just wait out here for a bit."  
Susie groaned.  
"Of course..."  
She tried to walk out, only to slip on the liquid that was in the spray bottle, knocking open the door.  
Susie yelled out of pain and frustration.  
"God fucking damnit!"  
Alphys looked at the beaten up dragon, wearing a face of horror.  
Susie got up, and began Walking to class, a mean look on her face.  
Kris walked a good bit behind her.  
The class had a lot of tension after that, but Alphys was able to teach.  
"A-alright class, today we'll be learning a bit more about the Len's theory. S-specifically what led to its creation."  
She drew the name of the theory on the board. Ratman's Len's Theory.  
"N-now, the theory was first made by Theodore Ratman, he's a uhm, human. Which is pretty rare for a magic theory. He also lives in town, i-in fact, he'll demonstrate the Len's in class in a few days!"  
Alphys wrote the man's name on the board, as well as a diagram of the human soul.  
"N-now, a lot of you might be c-confused, for a few reasons, 1. Kris is the only human in town isn't he? And 2. Why does someone like him live in this town? W-well, I don't know the answer to the second question."  
Alphys let out an awkward chuckle.  
"B-but for the first, he's actually a police officer, mainly working the night shift... W-which is also strange for a human... Well um, if I remember correctly he's an adopted child, r-raised by a rodent type monster family."  
Alphys cleared her throat.  
"W-well anyways, he first thought of the theory in his early childhood, w-when he got a shard of glass stuck in his soul. N-noticing it detected infrared. H-he was a pretty smart kid, a few grades ahead, and 'obsessed with the multiverse' i-in his own words or course."  
Alphys drew a scar on the middle of the soul diagram.  
"N-now, this left a permanent scar in his soul, l-luckily, that part is mainly used for the storage of excess HP. M-meaning if he took a day off, h-he's still gonna have the cap on his health from eating magic food."  
Alphys drew an eyeball on the board.  
"T-this means that unfortunately, he's always tired to an extent. B-but we're getting side tracked."  
Alphys erased the eye.  
"W-well, this made him originally devise the theory that 'soul lenses' c-can detect energy. E-eventually getting a minor surgery to use the scarred part of the s-soul to make a contact lens, as soon as he turned 18. Roughly 6 years after he first started work on the theory. This basic theory is called 'Theodore's Scar', which is also the name of the lens."  
Alphys cleared her throat.  
"N-now this was the first scar lens created, and he  
Worked on it for three and a half years, learning how to tune it, and expanding on the m-multiverse theory. E-eventually, he made a lens which could see inter-universe energy. O-or what he calls 'Isekai Goop', which is also the scientific term for it..."  
The teacher seemed embarrassed saying it.  
"N-now, there is no definitive proof if this energy exists, o-or at least exists on Earth. I-in fact, for all we know, the chances of it existing in one place c-could be so rare, that it isn't found anywhere in the galaxy. I-if it even exists!"  
Alphys erased the board.  
"W-well, that's all for now about the t-theory. Y-you've all got some free time to work on the project before lunch. A-and I should mention, h-he's moving out of the night shift soon, s-so you might even be able to ask him about the theory!"  
Alphys sat down at her computer, seemingly messaging someone.  
The class began moving seats together, as well as Kris and Susie, which got really close to each other.  
"Dude, did you hear all of that universe stuff? Maybe that's what's in the closet."  
She spoke quietly to Kris.  
"I actually know the night shift dude! Maybe I can get him to help us!"  
Susie seemed really excited.  
"I, uhm, actually already spoke with him earlier... I think it might not be a good idea... I think I can do it myself."  
 **He said he'd properly study it before doing it... What it that means handing it in to the authorities? He is a cop after all...**  
"Really, how?"  
Kris stuttered a bit.  
"Oh, well. Um, gathering HP... To stimulate the energy? Basic martial arts."  
Susie looked confused.  
 **Fuck...**  
"Well... All of that isn't important. Let's just do the project."  
Susie nodded hesitantly, and they began work on the project until lunch.  
"Ugh, finally. That's over, now it's time to eat up."  
Susie rubbed her hands together, and took a few things out of her bag.  
Spring onions, mashed potatoes, half a bag of cheese sticks, and a ziploc bag of milk.  
Kris stared at this... Lunch.  
"Where did you... Why do you have milk in a bag?"  
Susie snorted.  
"Some idiot leaves milk in a bowl at an alley, even though there's no stray animals in the area."  
 **Huh... That makes sense I guess... Kinda feel bad for Mrs. Alphys though.**  
Kris didn't have a lunch, instead he popped a few different vitamins into his mouth.  
"What are those?"  
Kris shrugged.  
"Some nutritional supplements the government sends us..."  
Susie chuckled.  
"If there's one thing 'Theodore' taught me, both by his own words, and by the fact he's a cop, is to never trust the government. 'Bunch of rich old perverts that don't understand shit about the working class.' Pff."  
Susie laughed a bit.  
"Don't even let him get started on the human 'elite'."  
Susie did an impression of a cold, tired voice.  
"Most living humans are extremely rich, being owners of uh, companies and such, having no trouble surviving a war they didn't fight in. The girl that I'll live with soon is gonna be a loser, or a rich cunt wanting an okay looking husband for public appearances."  
Kris was fairly confused.  
 **Elite? Girl he'll live with?**  
"That wasn't how he acted when I met him..."  
Susie snorted.  
"Pff, how did he?"  
Kris thought a bit.  
"He got me some mammal chunks, and talked about science for like 10 minutes."  
Susie laughed.  
"So he ranted about science instead of politics?"  
Kris nodded.  
"But, what did you mean with the girl?"  
Susie sighed.  
"Yada yada, human repopulation program. Yada yada, someone's moving in with him in 3 days. No choice."  
 **No choice? Some girl just moved in with him?**  
Kris was a bit disturbed by this.  
"Pff, don't think you have to worry about girls wanting to live with ya, nerd."  
Susie laughed at her own joke.  
Kris had an awkward chuckle.  
"Oh, right, want some of my lunch? I Really do not trust those pills to feed ya dude."  
Kris shrugged  
"I guess a few cheese sticks wouldn't be so bad..."  
Susie placed the bag between the two of them, to share.  
They talked for a bit about the dark world, eventually Susie reached for a cheese stick, finding none there.  
"Wow, dude. I didn't even have any. That was like 15 cheese sticks."  
"Really?..."  
Susie groaned.  
"Of course, really. Ugh, just think about it next time..."  
The rest of school was rather uneventful, Kris packing up, speaking with Susie.  
"Wait, so he said he was 'involved with the creation of it? Pfft, sounds like him. Waiting for you to find out he created it on your own, just so he doesn't have to deal with you."  
The door opened, and it was his Mom, as per usual. They saw him speaking with Susie.  
"Kris, it's time to leave."  
Kris got up from his seat.  
"Gotta go Susie, see you soon."  
Susie nervously laughed, seeing Toriel.  
"Well, uh, later Kris."  
Kris walked with his mom to the car, they were both silent until the car door was closed.  
"So, Susie's your friend?"  
His mother asked.  
"Um, yeah..."  
She started the car.  
"Well, it's nice you're making friends, just tell me if they hurt you or anything, alright?"  
Kris nodded.  
"They aren't gonna hurt me, they're a good friend..."  
Toriel nodded.  
"Alright, glad to hear."  
After a bit of driving, she asked a question.  
"So, why were you two in the closet for so long?"  
Kris stumbled over his own words for a bit, and said.  
"Well, uhm, you see, we were just looking for chalk, and Susie... Knocked over a spray bottle, and it uh, got all over her pants, and she didn't want to go to class like that. So, while we waited for it to dry, we got lost in conversation."  
She nodded.  
"For 11 hours?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Alright..."  
Toriel stayed quiet for a while.  
"You didn't do anything bad, right?"  
Kris shook his head.  
"N-no."  
"God is always watching Kris..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this chapter folks, God is always watching. Remember that.


End file.
